Age of the White Smoke
by SnowWolf15
Summary: Muggle-born Tilly Partridge, a junior in college who's oblivious to the power she yields, is the key element to a prophecy involving an enemy from beyond the grave. Follow Tilly as she runs from death eaters and snatchers set on bringing their leader back from death. Will Tilly escape her faith while finding love along the way or will the prophecy ring true? Read to find out!
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**All credit goes to J.K. Rowling who created the original tales and her characters. I will be using a good many of her characters; however they are hers! (With the exception of my O.C's but hopefully you can tell which is which). Furthermore, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks!**

 **Prologue: A Vision Voldemort has three nights before his final battle**

"You will be defeated..." said faint whispers within his dreams. More visions followed, his weakened body turning to ash and the pieces scattering by quiet wind. He...Voldemort, a mask of terror set forth to be prosperous in the world of magic, beaten by a group of lowly children. The vision then panned around to his loyal death eaters and their demise...pathetic.

As that vision ended another one began. It started off completely dark, but gradually the darkness was replaced with light and muffled noise. A young dark-haired girl appeared laughing as she laid out upon crisp green grass gazing at a blue sky. "Tilly" called a voice. The girl got up and ran towards the caller. This picture once again faded and was replaced with screaming cries from the same girl, only she was surrounded by dark cloaked figures. "They must be their children" he said to himself referring to his fallen death eaters.

"Braxton Dolohov how is he?" A young man walked into the room and peered at the screaming girl; However he was carrying something very small hidden beneath a jacket. Braxton sat down on the bed where the girl was bound. "You can't let him starve Tilly, you're his mother." The girl looked at him and spat "I want nothing to do with that monster now let me go!" By this point Voldemort was confused as to what exactly was going on, but he continued to watch. Braxton grabbed the girls arm with one hand and struck her hard across the face with the other causing her to fall back. "This is my son and our leader...I will beat you until you do as I've asked and feed him!" The boy removed the jacket revealing an infant boy. He was very pale and had jet black hair. Tilly reached out her hand allowing the babe to put his tiny hand in hers.

This child looked nothing like his father? Although eyes tell many stories of future and past, so Voldemort drifted to the mothers side and looked at the child's eyes...the color of blood. He understood what the vision was trying to tell him...

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Voldemort jumped from his sleep and called his followers to a meeting.

"My brothers...sisters, I have had another vision. One that revealed to me of our demise." A gasp escaped and echoed from the entire room causing the whispering began. The Dark Lord raised his hand to silence them "In three days, we will go to war with the wizards and witches of Hogwarts and I will be killed." All were silent and he continued "Many of you as well will perish along my side..."

Antonin interrupted "That's rubbish! There is no one of this world that is stronger than you my lord-"

"My visions never deceive me!" Voldemort hissed causing Antonin to hold his tongue and sit down. "However, the vision has also revealed to me a way that I we may live on..."

He proceeded in telling his followers of how exactly that would happen. "I will go find Braxton and he will be the vessel of my power. I will inject some of my blood into his veins which will in turn allow me to possess half of his being."

Bellatrix interrupted "Who the hell is that?" Voldemort smiled "Why Antonin Dolohov's son." Antonin very confusingly stated that he had no son, but alas the dark lord made it clear that indeed he did and that he was part one of his eternal life. "You should turn him into a death eater as well my lord." Said an unknown voice from the crowd. "All a part of my plan!" He replied. "Continuing on, four years after I meet with Antonin's son, he will come across a young woman named Tilly Partridge, she will be the mother of my vessel..." Those in the room began to understand where he was going with this plan.

"Where will we be?" Asked a voice. "As I've said before, all of you will die, but your children will live on to fulfill the prophecy, Once I regain my memories after passing the infant stage, I will bring all of you back and we will fully conquer the wizarding world!" His followers clapped and turned into their black smoke forms before leaving. "And now, it's time to say hello to daddies little boy, how about it Nagini?" He asked his snake as it slithered up his arm.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Twenty year old Braxton Dolohov, son of Antonin Dolohov, a father who was never present in his life. Then again, he didn't even know who his father was, but alas, he had his fathers looks.

The boy had just finished some shopping in Diagon Alley, having purchased many assortments of ingredients he needed to make for his potion shop. It was a job he hated, but did well. Braxton hated every customer that step foot in his shop. Each was snooty and cared about no one but themselves...it made him sick.

Anyways, after his shopping was done and he filled his many orders of potions, he headed up to the second floor of his shop which acted as his home. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, one for him and the other for his sickly mother. "Hello mum, works done for today." The man said as he sat beside his mothers bed. She mumbled, but other than that she remained silent. Braxton opened the drawer beside her bed and noticed that all her medicine was gone. "Mum! Why didn't you attempt to tell me your medicine bottles were empty!"

He stormed down stairs to make a phone call. "What do you mean 'you don't cell her medicine anymore?' You're a bloody wizard find the damn ingredients!-No sir I'm not trying to be rude it's just my mother-I understand that the frosty weather prevents some plants from growing, but there are things called greenhouses!-There is no way that you can't possibly grow the plants for her medication in a greenhouse-yes fresh is better but if it grows in a greenhouse it'd be fresh!-Yes, again, sorry Me-Merry Christmas!" As he began to hang up the phone, he ripped it off the wall and threw it on the ground.

Another example of why he hated the way things were run. "So much anger..." said a voice in a whisper. "What the hell?"

The man walked back upstairs and returned to his mothers room. "There's a problem mum...they can't make your medicine again until spring, I know it sounds stupid but you have to hang in there..." *silence* with tears forming in his eyes, he kissed his dear mother on the head and retreated to his own room.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and hair Braxton got in his bed and attempted to sleep.

"Braxton..." said the whisper from earlier.

He thought that he was just hearing things from working so hard and if he'd ignore it, it'd go away.

"Braxton..." the whisper said louder before a clearer voice yelled "BRAXTON!"

He sprung up and looked to the corner of his room where there sat a man he'd never seen before. This man was illuminated by the moons light coming in through his window.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy reached for his wand but the man flicked it away with a wave of his hand. "My dear boy, some know me as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', 'The Dark Lord', 'You-Know-Who', and other fun names; however, to you and your future followers, my legacy will be carried out through the name Vol-de-mort."

"Alright, then riddle me this, why the hell are you here?"

In order to coax this boy into helping him, Voldemort had to be very persuasive...

"I need your help dear boy, Your father-"

"My father? What does that low life need from me?"

"Allow me to finish! Your father is one of my loyal followers. We aim to rid the wizarding world of it's poorly run system. Alas, he nor I will be around to insure that happens unless..."

He continued on to explain the entirety of his prophecy in as much detail as he could reveal. The Dark Lord spoke about Tilly and his Union that would save him and the rest of the pure-bloods.

"I can see how this can help you, but what's in it for me besides marrying and having a kid with some girl?"

With all his might, Voldemort restrained himself from lashing out at the boy because he needed this to work. He slightly opened his robe and allowed his arm to fall. Quickly the cool skin of his precious snake met his slightly warmer pale skin. He looked up and Braxton showed a little more fear than he previously allowed to show. "In exchange, after I am re-born, I will heal your mother from the illness that is slowly claiming her life."

"Oh really? If you say I have to wait four years to find this girl and then another nine months for you to be reborn, or whatever, not to mean the years that follow for you to re-gain your memory. My mother might already be dead or I'll have enough medicine to get her through the years!"

With a little more force Voldemort replied "That medicine the doctors claim works so well, is causing your mother to die quicker! At the rate she is moving, she has no more than a couple of months to live anyway! I however can make sure she lives for eternity!"

As he looked at Braxton, he could tell he was sold. "Alright, but how will my mum retain her health while we wait?"

At least this kid wasn't stupid..."I will place a charm on her that will slow death."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Let me see your left forearm. I will turn you into a death eater and also give you the power so you may create others in the years leading to my re-birth". Braxton abided and pulled up his left sleeve. Voldemort placed his thumb on the lover half of the boys left arm and pressed. The boy winced, but watched as the Dark mark formed on his forearm. After it had finished, he began to retract his arm...

"Wait! I am not finished..." Voldemort pulled a knife from his robe and petted Nagini with it. "In order for this to work, my blood must be able to run through your veins." And with that, he slid the blade down his arm exposing a dark and thick liquid. He grabbed Braxton's arm and repeated the process, ignoring the cries of pain escaping the boys mouth. Then he joined their two arms and the boy screamed even louder. That scream changed into a loud laughter as the process neared an end.

Voldemort sat back and looked at his creation. Braxton's entire personality and looks had changed. His blue eyes were now surrounded by light dark circles and his skin reduced to a pale white. His hair, still jet black, fell from its bun to the sides of his face. Braxton smiled showing the only thing he had that Voldemort didn't, a perfectly white smile.

"How do you feel my child?" The Dark Lord asked.

With a smirk and in a maniacal tone he responded "Ready to bring down the wizarding world..."

Voldemort's blood had taken everything possibly kind from the boys system and left his hatred for the wizarding world and a yearn to make some changes. Once again though, Voldemort made it clear that he had to wait four years until the girl would be ready and the prophecy could be fulfilled.

"And my mother?"

"Ahhh yes!" Voldemort walked into his mothers room and knelt over her head before saying some jumbled words. "She will be protected until my re-birth". Braxton thanked him and watched as the man made his way to the window.

"Now go my boy and build our nation once again!" And with that the room filled with black smoke. Once cleared, his creator was gone.

 **On the day of Voldemort's death**

The sound of a blade running across Nagini, the last Horcrux, rang through his ears. The last blast of Harry Potters wand sent his own flying into a pile of ash behind him. He had indeed been defeated, but as he began to turn to ash, he looked upon all his fallen warriors, and he spoke his last words...

"See you soon Potter..."

With that the silent wind blew him away, spreading his previous vessel's ashes across the world...just as his vision had stated.

 **Hi guys! So that's the prologue yippee! Hope you all become fans and enjoy the tale you are about the read. It's quite difficult writing stories for Harry Potter because J.K Rowling has so much wonderful detail; however I promise to do my best in portraying characters as they should be. If there are any grammatical errors, notify me and I will fix them as I am very tired currently! Again thank you!**


	2. Character Summery and Viewing

**Character Summary's**

 **Ok, so before I start the actual story, I feel it is needed to make a character summery page so no one is confused in the near future. Of course this is only for my O.C.'s Thanks!**

Tilly Partridge \- 22 yr old college student who is the key to Voldemort's prophecy. She is a witch but has no idea that she is (I know you may be thinking "How would you not know you're a witch?" Well this child's powers never really showed themselves...just yet! MUAHAHAH). She is an only child.

Braxton Dolohov\- 24 yr old who is the second key to the prophecy. He acts as if he completely hates Tilly, but does he really? I guess you'll find out! As of now he is the leader of all death eaters and snatchers. He is surrounded by very loyal youngsters.

Cedric Knightheart\- 27 yr old who is seen as Braxton's best friend and most loyal death eater. He has a very tough look but is actually a little humorous when he isn't around the rest of his brothers and sisters.

Amelia Petersons \- 23 yr old who never wanted to be a death eater; however her story explains why exactly she was picked to be on team 'Save Voldemort'. She has a very caring personality which is why she is seen as pathetic to the rest of the fellow death eaters.

Gabriella Sparows\- 25 yr old who is literally the most evil woman alive. You think Bellatrix was a b**** well you haven't seen this gal! She is basically very much in love with Braxton; However he wants nothing to do with her except to have her aid in making sure the prophecy is fulfilled.

Douglas Eldernew \- 19 yr old who is one of the craziest(in a bad way) snatchers that might have ever lived (lemme tell you know when Braxton creates his army, he insures that they are crazy!) Aside from being crazy, he is Gabriella's little toy since Braxton's not interested; however, he is used to make Braxton jealous (it doesn't work though lol).

Shenzie Markeet \- 18 yr old who along with her twin brother is the youngest of the group. She is a snatcher that isn't really good at snatching but she tries. Her brother on the other hand make up for his twins mishaps.

Malcolm Markeet \- 18 yr old who enjoys snatching as if it were a game. As far as being ruthless, he resorts to violence once catches you. Even though he has a bad knee from an accident, steer clear because he knows what he is doing.

Madison Kippler \- 21 yr old who is one of Tilly's best friend. She is a witch who knows that she is one; however, she has no idea that Tilly is a witch as well, and to protect her and Tilly, she never mentions her powers. She went to Hoggwarts but the year before graduation, she decided she needed something new.

Alexander Ruthford \- 22 yr old who is Tilly's best friend and Madison bf. He had a thing for Tilly a loooooong time ago, but was quickly friend-zoned. He, like Tilly, has no idea that Madison is a witch.

Martha Partridge \- 45 yr old who works in an office that advertises new products and is Tilly's beloved mother.

Bobby Partridge \- 51 yr old who works as a baker in a shop close to home. He is Tilly's father.

Here you will find a video containing pictures of what I believe the characters would look like. THESE ARE NOT MY PICTURES SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME! Neither are these pictures to be used in a way that might hurt those who are in the pictures because in reality, they are all beautiful people! I think I'd be nice to have a fave to go along with a name :D The song is "Monster" by Imagine Dragons and yea here you are. To find the video, go to YouTube and search...

"Age of the White Smoke" Character Viewing-my username should be Savannah something.

 **Ok that's about it for the main characters, of course there are other death eaters and snatchers and yes they have names but they are not as important**


	3. Chapter 1: Ticking Time

**Four years later...**

"A job well done class! Now, you're next assignment is to have a wonderful Christmas with your families!" Said Mr. Flint as the end of his class neared. Christmas break was finally approaching meaning that Tilly and her fellow classmates had survived two out of four semesters.

 ***a bell rings***

Mr. Flint gave another farewell "Now you all be safe and have a Merry Christmas!" As the students filed out the door, Tilly stayed back to give her favorite teacher a gift.

"Excuse me Mr. Flint." She cooed as she approached his desk. The young professor looked up from his computer.

"Ah! Ms. Partridge what can I do for you?"

From her bag, she took out a box wrapped in shiny paper and handed it to the man.

"Merry Christmas!" She beamed with a soft laugh.

Mr. Flint laughed and began to unravel the paper only to reveal a boxed tied with a ribbon. Once opened, Mr. Flint smiled as he took out a handkerchief with the words "#1 Teacher" written across its fine silk.

"Do you like it? I noticed throughout the semester's that you wear a different handkerchief almost everyday, so I thought this one would be nice to add to your collection."

"I love it Tilly! Thank you!" As he said this, he arose from his chair and gave the student a big hug. They talked briefly about classes and what they wanted for Christmas before Tilly decided that if she didn't leave soon, the bus would leave without her. With that being said, she said her goodbyes and made her way into the hallway.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tilly was too excited about break and her birthday (which was coming up on December 31) that she hardly noticed the stranger walking towards her. They collided and she knocked whatever it was the person was carrying out of their hand.

"Pardon me!" Tilly apologized. Upon further inspection, the stranger turned into an African American male with dreads and what looked like dark yellow eyes. He was quite buff which caused her to freeze.

"It's alright, that was partly my fault too!" The man replied with a deep voice. He then smiled and began to bend down to get his things.

"No no! Allow me seeing as I am the one who knocked them out your hands!" Tilly shooed his hands away and started to pickup what appeared to be some books and paper. She didn't want it to look like she was being nosy, but she couldn't help but notice a book titled "The Path of Daggers by: Robert Jordan".

"I love this book!" Tilly said as she picked it up.

"Ah yes, I'm about to start it sometime during break." Replied the stranger.

Tilly handed the man the book "Oh! And here are the rest of your things Mr..."

As if in a trance, the man shook his head "Knightheart, Cedric Knightheart, thank you and you are?." He took the papers and books from the girls hand.

"Tilly Partridge" By the time she told him this, she realized that she still had to catch the bus back to her home. "My bus!" She yelled before sprinting down the hallway, skirt flailing around her legs.

"Wait!" Cedric called from down the hallway. He jogged to catch up with her "I feel as if I should walk you down to the bus station, my house can't be too far from yours."

As she tried to catch her breath, she replied "Oh really, where do you live?"

"Just on the other side of Victoria Avenue".

"That's where I live too! Funny how I don't recall seeing you before?" Tilly said confused.

"Well, I just moved there a couple weeks ago, but I'm still learning my way around, so it would be nice to have someone guide me..."

Mr. Knightheart hadn't been in school here for very long. No wonder he was roaming the halls. However, Tilly felt sorry for the man and a sense that she still needed to pay him back for knocking his books from his hand.

"You can just tag along with me, I don't mind, but we need to be leaving now or we will surely miss the bus!" Not to mention she was supposed to meet up with Madison and Alexander, but telling him that might make him uncomfortable.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The two left the school and hurried to the bus stop. Once there, they sat on a bench.

"We are actually a little early!" Tilly cried, remembering how she made Cedric sprint down the road to get here even though he was pretty fast.

"Tilly Willy!" Called a voice from down the sidewalk. A girl with blonde hair started running towards them. "Madison!" Tilly said as she sprang from the bench. She wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Where's Alexander?" She asked

"Right here Till Bug" Said Alexander as he swung an arm around Madison.

"Who's this?" Madison asked as Cedric appeared behind her friend.

"Oh! Guys, this is Cedric, we had a little run in with each other at school and now I'm going to help him find his way home since he is new in town."

Cedric proceeded to shake Madison and Alexander's hand.

"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Madison asked.

Cedric assured her that he didn't recall her from anywhere. By then, the bus had pulled into its stop and the four students boarded. The ride was awkwardly quiet until the bus stopped to let Tilly and Cedric off.

"Be safe going home and don't forget about our plans for tomorrow! Cedric if you try anything on her, I'll kill you!" Madison called from the bus window.

Tilly and Cedric watched as the bus left, leaving them in both the cold and a cloud of exhaust. As it was on the bus, their walk was very quiet with the exception of Cedric's descriptions of how to get back home. After walking a ways, Cedric's finally stopped and said his house was nearby.

"Alright, you can leave me here if you want." Cedric said.

"Are you sure? It's awfully dark out..." Tilly replied innocently.

Cedric laughed "I think I can manage."

They then said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Wait Cedric!" Tilly called halfway down the sidewalk "Would you like to come with me and Madison to the market tomorrow? It would be great for you to know where it is since you're new in town."

"Sure what time?" Cedric called back

"We want to get there a little early so about 10" She called back, voice going hoarse.

"Sounds interesting! I'll go!"

"Great! I'll meet you at the bus station tomorrow. Have a nice night!"

"You too!" Cedric said ending the conversation.

Tilly smiled after realizing she had made a new friend. She turned to make sure Cedric was still ok, but he had vanished.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Once she got home, Tilly shared the news with Madison via call.

"You can't trust people so easily Tilly!" Madison hissed.

"I know, but he's new in town and hardly knows anyone!"

Madison coughed "And what if he's some rapist! What then?"

Madison was always one to go to the extremes "You sound like my mother! I will trust him unless he proves me otherwise!"

Either way, the market was crowded, so it wouldn't be like she was alone with him in his house. Which she didn't actually see. Cedric just said he saw it, but he never showed it to her.

"There will be a good crowd Madison, so if anything happens someone will get help. Don't worry so much!"

"As your best friend, I have the right to worry for you and besides I really don't want to have to kill someone!" Madison's laugh rang through her ears causing a smile to form on her face.

In the end, Madison agreed to letting Cedric come.

 **Meanwhile...**

Cedric made his way into the darkness of the woods behind someone's house. With a flick of his wrist, he turned into a black Smoke and rose into the air.

He made his way back to Draco Manner which he and his fellow death eaters took over two years ago. Cedric stormed upstairs and knocked on the door to his leader's room.

"Who is it?" Chimed a voice inside the room.

"Sir it's me, I bring news!"

The door flew open revealing the devil that dwelled behind it. Braxton laughed and asked Cedric to come take a seat...

"My dear friend, what news have you brought me?"

"I found her."

Braxton's smile turned into a serious smirk "Oh did you? And how was my little white dove?"

"Pure as snow sir, it's been four years meaning..."

"Yes yes, I know." Braxton replied as he licked his lips. He stood and paced the room.

"Shall the snatchers and I go ahead and get her?"

Braxton stopped and shook his head "No no that won't do. You need to get close to her, make her trust you before luring her into our clutches. Wait until after her birthday, suggest going somewhere that will separate you from society. More than likely, she won't trust you enough to go with just you, but we can easily deal with her muggle friends after we've got her."

"That's a wonderful-" Cedric began.

"Braxton!" Called a different voice.

Gabriella Sparows entered the room "Shenzie and her brother are fighting again!"

"Again?" Braxton began "Well, stop them!"

"I don't think you want me to do that sir, unless you want that fine white rug they are fighting over to be drenched in a thick red..."

"Ugh!" He sighed

"I've got them sir." Cedric said as he got up from his chair.

"You remember the plan my good friend. I trust you won't let me down!"

Cedric left the room leaving he and Gabriella alone together.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So what's this plan?" The annoyance asked.

"Cedric found her."

Gabriella's nostrils flared slightly "Oh, what wonderful news!"

"Such sarcasm...tsk!" Braxton replied.

Gabriella slid her hand onto his. No matter how many times he's rejected her, the woman keeps coming back...how annoying. Braxton moved his hand.

"Stop playing hard to get!" Gabriella said with a pout.

"I need you to stay focused Gabriella! The first part of the prophecy is beginning to take place!"

She plopped down on a chair "If I had anything to do with this, I'd just pass the duty to myself and snap that girls pretty little neck."

Braxton rolled his eyes "That's not your neck to snap." He was beginning to get annoyed with her arrogance. Tilly was his to deal with and he would do as he pleased in regards to her stay at Draco Manner, but he made a note to himself not to leave her and Gabriella alone together.

"Well toodles!" She said in an obnoxious manner before skipping out the room.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was now him and his thoughts. Now that he knew of Tilly's whereabouts, he could feel the Dark Lords blood boil as it ran through his veins. It was a satisfying feeling that also made him feel powerful. Different feelings of both excitement and adrenaline filled him as well.

"Hey mum? You will be completely healed soon". He addressed to his sleeping mother in the room next to his. She was still under Voldemort's charm, but he could tell it was beginning to wear off.

Part of him wanted to fulfill the prophecy to save his mother but another part kept picturing Tilly's soft skin pressed against his own. He hated that feeling.

As the moon shined brightly through his window, Braxton found himself slipping into a quiet sleep.

Lets bring mama bird back to her nest...

 **Yay chapter one :D the next chapter will be leading up to Tilly's birthday and some other stuff too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I plan on updating sometime but alas school is slowly approaching! I would also love it if you guys give me feedback! Thanks!**


	4. Announcement

Hey guys! SnowWolf15 here. I am so sorry about not updating in awhile. The reason for this is that school is very demanding. I've literally had no spare time to write/update any of my sotries! Rest assured, come summer, I will definitely start back up and even make two new stories, so stay tuned! There will be NO story left unfished! I promise! I want to thank everyone for being patient! Thank y'all! 3


End file.
